An endoscope is a surgical tool designed to be placed inside a body in order to provide a view of the interior portion of the body. In endoscopic surgery, the endoscope is placed in the body at the location at which it is necessary to perform a surgical procedure. Other surgical instruments are placed in the body at the surgical site. The surgeon views the surgical site through the endoscope in order to assess the interior portion of the body and to manipulate the other surgical instruments to perform the desired surgical procedure. The development of endoscopes and their companion surgical instruments has made it possible to perform minimally invasive surgery that eliminates the need to make a large incision in the patient to gain access to the surgical site. Instead, during endoscopic surgery, small openings, called portals, are formed. One advantage of performing endoscopic surgery is that since the portions of the body that are cut are reduced, the portions of the body that need to heal after the surgery are likewise reduced. Still another advantage of endoscopic surgery is that it exposes less of the interior tissue of the patient's body to the open environment. This minimal opening of the patient's body lessens the extent to which the patient's internal tissue and organs are open to infection.
Surgeons have used many devices along with the endoscope to help them during operative procedures. In the past, surgeons or other people in the operative theater have had to individually adjust the settings for each device in the operative theater before surgery. An easier method of adjusting the settings of devices in an operative theater is desired.